Mama dan Papa
by Naara Azuya
Summary: S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri/Karena tidak ada klan yang menghargai cinta lebih dari Uchiha, maka apakah Uchiha memiliki cerita dan simbol cinta yang tidak biasa? Sarada harap begitu/Thanks for read and review, guys!


**-Mama dan Papa-**

Oleh Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+

.

Prompt #48

SasuSaku Canon for Fiction

.

 **Summary :**

S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri/Karena tidak ada klan yang menghargai cinta lebih dari Uchiha, maka apakah Uchiha memiliki cerita dan simbol cinta yang tidak biasa? Sarada harap begitu.

.

.

.

 **Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga**

 **Waktu Normal**

"Jadi begitulah." Uzumaki Bolt menampakkan senyum lebarnya sambil mengelus syal merah panjang di tangannya. "Itu semua adalah alasan kenapa aku memilih syal buatan Mama ini sebagai simbol kasih sayang di keluarga kami. Semua cinta sejak Mama kecil kepada Papa berkumpul di setiap benang syal ini. Sekian!"

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang kelas. Beberapa anak bahkan menyeka air mata mereka cepat-cepat. Bolt membungkukkan tubuh sambil menikmati pujian dan komentar manis yang tertuju padanya. Namun, tidak semua anak sedang menaruh perhatian padanya. Sebagai contoh, Shikadai yang melamun, Inojin yang menggambari meja, dan Chouchou yang sedang menghabiskan bola-bola keju dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan tentu saja, sang Uchiha tunggal.

"Menurutmu, apa cerita itu benar, Sarada?" Mitsuki melirik gadis Uchiha yang sejak tadi hanya menatap jendela, seolah kesadarannya ada di luar sana. Melihat pertanyaannya tidak direspon, Mitsuki mengguncang bahu tegap anak itu sambil memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Kali ini, Sarada sedikit terkejut lalu menoleh perlahan dengan alis terangkat. Mitsuki tersenyum lagi, mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Entah ini seperti yang kau harapkan atau tidak, tapi..." Sarada mendengus, menatap bungkusan plastik di pangkuannya. Segera saja ia teringat dengan wajah Mamanya. "Cerita itu benar. Mama pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Aaa..." Mitsuki mengangguk-angguk. "Memang tedengar aneh, sih. Bayangkan saja, bertempur di bulan, jauh di atas sana."

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Tenang!" Shino mengetukkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja. Kelas kembali teratur, walau masih ada suara-suara percakapan kecil yang belum teredam. Shino menatap seluruh kelas setelah memandang daftar nilai yang terbentang di hadapannya, lalu melirik Bolt. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Perintahnya pelan, membuat Bolt berseru tertahan sambil mengangguk.

"Nah, karena giliranku sudah selesai, aku akan menunjuk orang selanjutnya!" Ucapan Bolt sukses membuat seisi kelas kembali bersuara. Ada yang mendengus lega karena gilirannya selesai, ada pula yang berseru panik dengan keringat di kening. Dan ternyata Sarada sedikit peduli dengan semua itu. Dia memalingkan wajah, membuat Mitsuki sadar bahwa gadis di sampingnya menggenggam bungkusan plastik di pangkuannya erat.

Mitsuki mengalihkan pandangan pada Bolt yang mata birunya bergerak menjelajahi seluruh ruangan. Alis Mitsuki berkerut saat mulut kawannya itu membuka tepat dengan pandangan yang bertumpu ke arah tempat duduknya. Apalagi matanya berbinar dengan senyum yang lebih mirip seringai.

"Sarada..." bisik Mitsuki yang mendapat giliran bercerita tepat sebelum Bolt. Dia sekarang menoleh pada Sarada dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat gadis itu mencengkeram ujung meja dengan bungkusan plastik di permukaan meja, bersiap berdiri.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Sarada perlahan, namun jelas. "Dia memang benar-benar menyebalkan." Sarada bisa melihat bibir Bolt yang tertarik lebih lebar ke samping dengan mata berkilat antusias, tangannya mengacung.

"Kau, Uchiha Sarada!"

Inojin melepas pensil, Shikadai menegakkan tubuh, Chouchou melipat bungkus bola kejunya, seisi kelas mengalihkan pandangan pada Sarada—yang berdiri dengan bungkusan plastik di pelukannya. Shino menandai nama Sarada di daftar nilainya.

"Uchiha Sarada, silahkan maju."

"Baik, guru."

Bolt kembali ke tempat duduknya, namun menyempatkan diri untuk beradu tatap dengan Sarada selama beberapa detik. Shino melipat tangan di depan dagu, menatap Sarada yang naik ke panggung depan kelas, menatap seisi kelas datar. Tangan gadis itu terjulur ke bawah, menanggalkan plastik yang membungkus alat peraganya. Seluruh mata mengikuti jemari Sarada yang menyingkirkan plastik dan menunjukkan kain putih yang masih terlipat rapi.

"Untuk pengantar, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa para Uchiha memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk menunjukkan cinta." Gabungan kata-kata yang diucapkan datar itu membuat semua orang di dalam kelas mengangkat alis, termasuk Bolt. Sarada menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya cepat.

Tangannya membuka lipatan kain putih itu, seluruh mata melebar.

* * *

 **Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga**

 **Kilas Balik Beberapa Hari**

"Ada apa, sayang?" Sakura meletakkan mangkuk sup ke atas meja, menatap wajah Sarada yang berkerut. Yang ditatap balik menatap, lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan masalah serius, Ma. Hanya tugas akademi."

"Aaa..." Sakura mengangguk, lalu menarik kursi meja makan setelah menyeka tangannya di _apron_ putih yang menggantung di tubuhnya. Dia menyodorkan piring dan sendok pada putrinya, lalu mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau yakin tidak ingin menceritakannya?" Dia menatap Sarada yang menyendok sup.

"Belum, Ma." Sarada menatap asap tipis dari piringnya. "Mungkin, setelah makan."

Sakura tertawa kecil, mengacak rambut Sarada. "Baiklah, sayang. Mama akan mendengarkan."

"Mari makan." Sarada meraih sendoknya. Sakura mengangguk, meniup pelan asap tipis dari mangkuknya. Sambil menyantap makan malamnya, Sarada menatap wajah Sakura dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Dia bisa melihat kasih sayang yang besar di wajah cerah Sakura, sekaligus kesedihan lewat garis-garis wajah wanita itu. Umurnya baru satu dekade, dan dia belum mengerti tentang itu. Tapi dia cukup mengerti bahwa tugas akademi kali ini akan benar-benar merepotkan Sakura.

" _Apa Mama bisa membantu?"_ Keraguan menyusuri tubuhnya saat melihat kursi kosong di sisi meja makan yang lain. Kursi makan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Sakura menatap cemas Sarada yang menghela napas dengan piring kosong. "Supnya tidak enak, ya?" Dia melanjutkan dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Bibir dan lidahnya bergerak lincah, berusaha mengecap kejanggalan rasa di mulutnya.

Dia bisa mengecap sedikit pahit di kuah sup.

Sarada melebarkan matanya, menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Ma." Sarada menatap piringnya yang sekarang hanya bersisa kuah sup. "Supnya enak, sungguh."

"Ada hubungannya dengan Bolt, ya?" Sakura menerka, teringat tingkah anak Naruto yang selalu diadukan Sarada. Sarada mengerutkan alisnya, menggeleng cepat. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Ini tentang akademi, Ma." Sarada menundukkan kepalanya. _"Sepertinya akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya."_

"Kau sudah selesai makan, kan? Ayo ceritakan." Sakura membelai rambut Sarada lembut, membuat gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Guru Shino menyuruh kami membawa sesuatu, dan kali ini aku setuju pada Shikadai untuk pertama kalinya kalau tugas yang ini sungguh merepotkan." Sarada mencibir dengan wajah terlipat. Sakura mengangkat alisnya, penasaran. "Kami diminta untuk membawa benda-benda yang menjadi simbol kasih sayang dalam keluarga dan menceritakannya di depan kelas. Itu merepotkan kan, Ma?"

"Wah? Mama setuju dengan Shikadai." Sakura menatap Sarada lembut. "Yah, sepertinya Mama harus sedikit berpikir lebih keras untuk tugasmu ini, sayang."

Sarada mengangguk-angguk. Dia turun dari kursi, mengikuti gerakan Sakura yang berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan segera berjongkok di depan bufet.

"Mama mendapatkan sesuatu?"

Sarada mendekati Sakura, memperhatikan tubuh wanita itu yang meraba benda-benda di dalam lemari bufet dan mengeluarkannya satu persatu. Alis Sarada bertaut, terangkat, dan melengkung-lengkung saat melihat benda-benda yang dikeluarkan Mamanya. Sakura menutup lemari bufet lalu menoleh pada Sarada, tersenyum lebar.

"Ini pilihannya, sayang. Tidak terlalu banyak, ya?" Sakura memandang barang-barang itu. Kipas berbentuk lambang klan yang diberikan Sasuke saat mereka menikah, _kimono_ biru laut yang kata Sasuke adalah milik mendiang ibunya, serta cincin perak dengan _emerald_ kecil di ujungnya.

Sarada tersenyum, menggeleng pelan-pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Mama. Tapi sebenarnya, aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalahkan Bolt."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang akan dibawa Bolt?" Sakura menatap Sarada dengan nada menggoda dan tatapan menyelidik. "Aaa, kau menguntitnya ya?"

"Ke-kenapa Mama berpikir seperti i-itu?!" Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan tangan terkibas. "A-aku tidak melakukan itu! Ke-kemarin Bolt yang mengumumkannya sendiri di depan kelas." Sarada menundukkan kepalanya dalam, mencibir dalam hati. Sakura tertawa, menepuk-nepuk rambut hitam Sarada pelan.

"Memangnya apa yang akan dibawa Bolt?"

"Umm, kalau aku tidak salah mengingat, dia bilang akan membawa syal merah rajutan tangan yang bisa dipakai untuk mereka sekeluarga sekaligus." Sarada menatap langit-langit rumah sambil mengelus dagu. "Tapi sepertinya dia membual ya, Ma? Mana ada syal sepanjang itu? Siapa pula yang mau merajutnya?"

Sakura terbelalak. Dia memandang benda-benda yang berserakan di dekatnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya semakin sulit saja, sayang."

Alis Sarada segera melengkung penasaran.

Sakura membelai rambut Sarada lalu menatap mata putrinya lekat. "Itu benar-benar simbol sempurna, sayang. Bolt patut membanggakannya." Sakura tersenyum mengingat pengalamannya bertahun-tahun silam. "Di keluarga kita, hal yang setara dengan syal itu adalah dirimu, sayang." Sakura menempelkan dua jarinya di kening Sarada yang kemudian jatuh terduduk.

"Mama menyuruhku membawa diriku sendiri nanti?" Mata hitam Sarada menatap mata hijau Sakura yang berbinar. Alisnya berkerut kesal dan bingung, ditambah rona sewarna rambut Sakura yang menghinggapi pipinya. Sakura tersenyum lalu tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Sarada, memindahkan tangannya ke pundak gadis kecil itu.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Mama tahu kau tidak mau dikalahkan Bolt."

" _Kalian seperti Naruto dan Sasuke saja, ya."_

Sarada menundukkan kepala pelan. Seluruh semangat yang tadi membakarnya menguap begitu saja. "Tidak apa-apa, Ma. Aku mengerti." Sarada tersenyum pelan, lalu mengumpulkan kembali semangatnya. "Tapi, apakah ada benda yang setidaknya punya cerita, Ma? Mungkin bisa membantu, walau tidak sehebat Bolt."

"Ah, sepertinya..." Sakura menatap _kimono_ biru laut itu. Dia menggeleng cepat. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal ibu Sasuke, apalagi tahu kisah dibalik _kimono_ itu. Cincin peraknya juga hanya cincin pernikahan biasa, hal wajar dalam pernikahan. Terlebih lagi hiasan rambutnya. Kipas Uchiha itu juga hanya kipas biasa yang kata Sasuke adalah hadiah pernikahan wajib di klan Uchiha. Dia membatin, _"Tak ada yang spesial, eh?"_

Pandangan Sakura melompat-lompat ke seluruh rumah. Dia berdiri, menjelajahi seluruh ingatannya. Sakura menghembuskan napas kecewa saat merasakan Sarada berdiri mengikutinya. Sakura menatap bufet, tepatnya menatap bingkai foto yang berdiri di situ. Bahkan foto pun tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Kenangan macam apa yang dimilikinya bersama Sasuke?

Keh, apakah dia harus mencari _kunai_ yang pernah digunakan Sasuke untuk mencoba membunuhnya dulu? Sakura tersenyum miris.

Sarada berjinjit, tangannya berusaha menggapai bingkai foto yang ditatap Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan foto-foto ini, Mama?"

"Tidak-tidak!" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sarada lalu menatap anak itu lembut sambil tersenyum. Sarada diam, tak ingin bertanya saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang segera terdiam, dengan mata menatap susunan foto yang dilindungi kaca bening itu. Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke di sana, juga bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di kaca bingkai. Alisnya sedikit naik, seperti terkejut.

Sarada juga menaikkan alisnya saat melihat senyum terkembang di wajah Sakura. Pelan, dia mencoba untuk menebak-nebak, "Apa ada sesuatu yang istimewa dengan jepit rambut Mama?"

"Ya? Oh, tidak." Sakura tersenyum, kembali mengajak Sarada untuk duduk di sofa. Gadis itu melebarkan mata hitamnya saat Mamanya menyuruhnya untuk mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. Sakura menyusupkan tangan ke balik punggung, belakang leher, lalu ke pangkuan. "Jepit rambut ini diberikan oleh Ibu Inojin. Kau tahu, tak ada hubungannya dengan Papa." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, itu?" Sarada menatap mata hijau Mamanya. "Apakah ada ceritanya, Mama?"

"Ya, tapi mungkin tidak sehebat cerita Bolt."

Sarada mengangguk, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Sakura tersenyum lembut, merangkul putrinya akrab.

"Jadi, semuanya dimulai saat..."

* * *

 **Sudut Pandang Orang Pertama (Sakura)**

 **Kilas Balik Beberapa Tahun**

Aku menyampirkan anak-anak rambut yang menghalangi pandanganku ke belakang telinga dengan cepat. Di tanganku, laporan setebal lima edisi novel favorit Guru Kakashi—maksudku Tuan Hokage Keenam—terasa lumayan berat. Aku melirik jam tanganku cepat.

Ah, tepat tiga puluh menit sebelum jam tiga sore.

Semoga saja Naruto –ah, maksudku Tuan Hokage Ketujuh—tidak memutuskan untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Kalian tahu? Dia selalu berdalih bahwa Hinata akan kesepian di rumah.

Keh, sebuah senyum terbentuk di bawah hidungku.

Hak sepatuku mengetuk lantai, membuat suaranya sedikit menggema di lorong Kantor Hokage. Nadanya yang terdengar harmonis di telingaku segera saja tertahan saat aku melihat Kak Shizune dan Shikamaru berjalan berdampingan dengan wajah kesal dan berkas-berkas di tangan mereka.

"Naruto ada di ruangannya?" Aku mencoba memotong pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terjadi sebelumnya.

"Eh, dia bilang tidak ingin diganggu. Ada persoalan serius di dalam sana." Kak Shizune melirik Shikamaru yang melepaskan batang rokok dari bibirnya. "Dia tidak mau siapapun masuk, begitu katanya."

"Tapi menurutku, ada pengecualian untukmu." potong Shikamaru. Kak Shizune menoleh padanya yang mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Cepatlah pergi kesana, sebelum masalahnya selesai, aku menyarankan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!" Kak Shizune tersenyum mengangguk, Shikamaru kembali menghisap rokoknya. Mereka meninggalkanku, berjalan ke sisi lainnya.

Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Naruto. Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar langkah Kak Shizune dan Shikamaru saat ujung hidungku nyaris menempel dengan pintu ruangan Naruto. Aku mengetuknya pelan.

"Siapa itu?" Naruto sepertinya sedikit berseru. Aku memutar bola mata lalu menyebutkan namaku. Tak lama, terdengar suara laki-laki lain di dalam sana. Aku menautkan alis saat mendengar Naruto sedikit berdiskusi dengan laki-laki itu, mungkin mengenai izin agar aku boleh masuk.

"Naruto?!" Aku mulai tak sabar. Tanganku menggenggam knop pintu kuat, membuat sedikit gemeretak dan retakan kecil di sekitarnya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Sakura!"

Aku tak mau menunggu. Mengapa pula aku seperti butuh izin laki-laki asing itu untuk masuk ke ruangan sahabatku sendiri? Yah, walaupun dia sekarang bukan _shinobi_ biasa lagi. Dahiku berkedut. Entah kenapa, tubuhku seperti memaksa masuk tanpa peduli apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana. Tanganku sudah memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya.

"Biarkan saja." Aku mengerutkan kening saat mendengar suara laki-laki itu. Astaga, siapa memangnya dia hingga seolah sudah sangat akrab dengan Naruto sampai bisa memerintahnya seperti itu?

Hanya sedikit, tapi wajah Naruto yang agak terkejut bisa kulihat. Kudorong lebih kuat, aku bisa mendengar dengusan dari laki-laki yang membelakangiku itu. Dia memakai jubah panjang seperti milik Shino, namun warnanya lebih gelap dari rambut Hinata. Aku mendengus kesal, berjalan cepat sambil mendekati meja Naruto, berdiri sejajar dengan laki-laki yang kerah bajunya dinaikkan hingga menutupi bibir atas itu.

"Ini laporan dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kau harus membacanya sampai tuntas, tanpa melewatkan satu titik pun." Aku menatap Naruto yang tampak sedikit salah tingkah dengan tajam. "Dan kenapa pula kau bilang pada Shikamaru dan Kak Shizune kalau kau tidak ingin diganggu karena urusan yang sangat penting, heh? Kau pikir sopan menyuruh mereka mengerjakan berkas di rumah? Lagipula, siapa orang ini? Sepenting apa..."

"Lebih cerewet, ya?" Naruto menggaruk punggung lehernya sambil tertawa hambar. Aku melotot padanya, lalu menoleh pada laki-laki di sebelahku dengan cepat.

"Hn."

Orang macam apa yang menjawab seorang Hokage dengan pendek dan tak peduli seperti itu? Apalagi dengan aksen dingin yang mirip dengan gaya bicara...

Eh, tunggu sebentar.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bersamaan Naruto menahan tawa. Laki-laki asing itu melirikku dengan sebelah matanya, yang bisa kulihat berwarna keunguan dengan pola riak, lingkaran di dalam lingkaran— _rinnegan._

Mataku membelalak saat laki-laki itu menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arahku, lalu dengan cepat mengulurkan dua jarinya di depan keningku. Tudung di kepalanya terjatuh, membuatku bisa melihat rambut hitamnya yang mencuat dan memanjang. Aku semakin yakin dan tubuhku seperti dipanasi, merah dan siap meleleh.

"Sa-suke?" Aku menahan dadaku untuk tidak berdebar kuat, karena itu akan membuat air mataku meleleh dengan cepat. "Benarkah ini kau?"

Dia tidak mengangguk, hanya menjawab pelan, "Hanya mencoba untuk memenuhi janjiku." Dua jari Sasuke terangkat, dengan cepat menempel di keningku setelah menyingkirkan rambut merah muda yang berjuntai menutupinya.

Aku menatap wajahnya dan mengetahui—entah bagaimana—kalau dia sedang tersenyum di balik kerah bajunya. Jarinya mulai terlepas dari keningku, membuat Naruto segera berdehem pelan.

"Maaf mengganggu saat-saat manis kalian." Aku menatap Naruto tajam. Menguap habislah semua kebahagiaan yang tadi mengendap di tubuhku saat melihat cengiran Hokage Ketujuh ini.

"Kau mau Hinata tidur sendirian lagi selama sisa hidupnya, Naruto?"

"E-eh, jangan seperti itu, Sakura!" Aku puas melihat keringat mengalir dari pelipis sahabatku ini. "Aku hanya menyela untuk memintamu membujuk Sasuke agar dia mau ke rumah sakit. Kau tahu, dia baru saja bilang kalau dia tidak mau menunjukkan dirinya di depan orang-orang. Maksudku, hei! Apa salahnya? Toh, dia sudah menebus kebodohannya."

Aku mengangkat alisku heran, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah menatap Naruto sinis. Dia berkata datar, "Aku tidak bodoh." Aku melebarkan senyumku saat Naruto tertawa diikuti dengusan geli Sasuke.

"Itu wajar, Naruto. Dan Sasuke itu tidak bodoh, kau tahu."

"Ya, aku tahu siapa peraih nilai tertinggi di akademi dulu." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya lalu menatapku lekat. Seringai tipis tercetak di bibirnya. Aku menautkan alis saat jarum detik di jam tanganku sudah berpindah tempat lima belas kali dan Naruto masih menatapku. "Hei, aku punya gagasan."

"Sekonyol apa gagasanmu itu, Hokage?" balasku sinis. Naruto menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian dengan tatapan menggoda. Aku ingin sekali menampar wajahnya, sungguh!

"Sasuke butuh pemeriksaan medis, benar kan, Sakura?" Aku mengangguk, pernyataan Naruto itu sesuai dengan prosedur pelaksanaan misi—memeriksakan diri setelah menjalani misi. "Jika dia tidak melakukannya, berarti dia menyalahi prosedur?" Aku kembali menyetujui kalimat Naruto dengan cepat. "Nah, Sasuke. Dengan menghormati pendapatmu, aku menyarankan agar kau menjalani prosedur itu di sini. Kau tidak keberatan kan, jika itu Sakura?"

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan berkata pelan, "Hanya jika dia mau."

Aku melotot lagi pada Naruto yang kembali tersenyum hingga menampilkan gigi-giginya yang terlihat lebih putih sejak menikah. Menurut hipotesisku, klan Hyuuga punya pasta gigi khusus. "Ah, benar juga. Ini misi untukmu, Sakura." lanjut Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

Aku mendengus pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang—sudah duduk di sofa—setelah aku membuat Naruto jatuh dari kursinya dengan tubuh terlipat : kaki menindih perut dan kepalanya. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha yang sedang membuka jubahnya itu menyeringai tipis, terlihat tidak terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sontak saja, akulah yang terkejut karena ketidakterkejutannya. Seolah-olah dia selalu memantau perkembanganku sekarang ini.

Jujur saja, itu terasa sedikit mengerikan.

Sasuke menurunkan kerah bajunya, membuatku semakin terkejut. Wajahnya tidak berubah, tapi wajah bawahnya lebam dan ada ruam di sekitar lehernya. "Sasuke, dari mana kau mendapatkan lebam itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengingatnya." Sasuke membuka resleting pakaiannya, menyisakan _fishnet_ yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Beberapa racun di negara kecil cukup kuat, seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Mataku melebar sangat lebar, mungkin sama lebarnya dengan mulutku. Dibalik _fishnet_ itu helaian perban yang warnanya antara kuning dan merah membungkus tiga perempat tubuh Sasuke. Dan lagi, semua itu dililit asal-asalan. Seperempat tubuhnya tidak begitu baik keadaannya. Lebam, ruam, dan luka-luka yang mulai menutup menghiasi kulitnya.

"Sasuke..." Aku menatapnya yang segera melepas _fishnet_ dengan amat sangat cemas dan miris. "Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke menatapku datar. " _Atasan_ kita baru saja berkata, dia menghargai pendapatku yang juga tidak kau anggap salah itu."

"Tapi kau..." Aku mengatupkan kedua bibirku saat Sasuke menatapku tajam. Tubuhku gemetar saat mengingat tatapan itu, sorot mata yang sama dengan saat dia begitu bergairah untuk membunuhku. Aku mengangguk pelan sekali, lalu memposisikan tubuhku di belakang Sasuke. "Se-setidaknya aku butuh beberapa obat. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, a-aku tidak membawa apapun selain laporan." Bibirku bergetar saat tanganku menyentuh punggung Sasuke dan membuka lilitan perbannya.

Mataku semakin membundar saat melihat luka-luka dibalik perban itu. Beberapa masih belum mengering sempurna, sisanya sudah hampir tertutup oleh lapisan kulit baru. "Astaga, Sasuke..." Air mataku mendesak untuk keluar ketika Sasuke meringis saat aku memeriksa beberapa lukanya. Sebelah telapak tanganku segera menghadap luka Sasuke dan mengalirkan _chakra_ untuk mempercepat penutupan lukanya, sementara tanganku yang satunya membuka perban di anggota geraknya.

"Ini cukup parah." Aku bergumam. "Beberapa orang butuh penanganan serius jika lukanya sebanyak dan seserius ini. Tapi untukmu, aku akan buat pengecualian."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke menunduk. Tidak lama, dia sudah berucap terlampau lirih dan sedikit tidak datar. "Maaf," begitu katanya. Dan karena empat huruf itu, jantungku tiba-tiba berhenti berdegup. Mencoba tenang, aku berusaha menahan keringat yang mulai mengalir dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhku.

"Untuk apa? Ini sudah tugasku." Aku tersenyum lembut. "Lagipula, ini misi dari Tuan Hokage." lanjutku sambil melirik Naruto yang hanya terlihat ujung rambutnya, sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Semuanya." Sasuke semakin membalikkan tubuhnya setelah kuminta, suaranya patah-patah dan terlalu lirih. Aku tidak menatap wajahnya, takut akan memeluknya erat dan memperparah lukanya. Tanganku kembali membuka lilitan perban di tubuhnya dan berusaha mempercepat penutupan beberapa luka besar di sekitar perutnya.

"Mujur, ini tidak melukai organ pentingmu." Aku berkonsentrasi, memusatkan perhatian pada tangannya yang tidak sempurna. "Kau seharusnya menjaga tubuhmu sejak kehilangan hampir seluruh tangan kirimu. Kau akan memakai yang seperti milik Naruto, kan? Kau tahu yang seperti itu harus kau ja..."

Sasuke menatapku tajam, memaksaku untuk menatapnya balik. Aku melakukannya, walau tidak lama. "Maaf dan terima kasih." Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suara yang hampir tak terdengar sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha mendapat sorot mataku. Aku menunduk, takut akan melihat mata merah darah berpola dan terjebak dalam ilusi lagi. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh telapak tanganku dan segera saja menghentikan pengobatanku. Terkejut dan kesal, aku menatap matanya.

Hitam pekat yang sendu.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura, aku masih menyimpan beberapa obat dari Hinata." Naruto muncul dari bawah mejanya, lalu melangkah besar-besar ke arah kami sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kayu. "Mungkin akan berguna, eh..." Dia berhenti beberapa langkah dari kami, lalu mengulum senyum. "A-aku mengganggu ya?"

Sasuke mendengus, aku menatap Naruto dengan perasaan campur-aduk, antara senang karena bisa mengobati Sasuke dengan lebih baik dan kesal karena pembicaraan kami terputus. Tanganku kembali memancarkan pendaran cahaya hijau dan tangan satunya meraih kotak kayu itu. Aku membukanya dengan sebelah tanganku lalu menatap isinya satu persatu.

"Tidak, Naruto." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Kau sangat membantu. Nah, Sasuke, ini mungkin akan perih." Aku membuka salah satu botol balsam di dalam kotak itu. Menghirup aromanya, aku mengidentifikasinya sebagai ramuan herbal. Mungkin ini dari klan Hyuuga.

"Hn."

Aku mengoleskan berbagai obat di dalam kotak itu dengan pelan, walau Sasuke masih meringis saat jariku yang berbalur obat menyentuh lukanya. Rasanya senang bisa melihat Sasuke seolah sangat membutuhkanku dan Naruto yang mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti apa yang kukerjakan.

Setelah berkutat dengan perban, berbagai obat, dan "kekerasan" untuk meluruskan kembali tulang dan sendi Sasuke, laki-laki itu menolak untuk kubantu mengenakan pakaiannya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan singkat dan sedikit senyum tipis. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum lebar dan menuruti kemauannya, lalu memilih untuk mengawasi Naruto yang memeriksa laporan rumah sakit. Sedikit saja mata Uzumaki itu bergerak cepat melewati beberapa huruf, aku menggebrak meja atau membentaknya.

Dan yang paling parah adalah sekarang, saat dia nyaris menutup mata tadi. Lihatlah, di kepalanya muncul sebuah benjolan yang tidak begitu menonjol. Keh, dia pikir laporan dari Rumah Sakit itu tidak sama pentingnya dengan laporan misi?

"Aku akan pergi." Sasuke berjalan ke belakang Naruto, bersiap untuk melompat dari jendela. Astaga, aku tidak menyadari bahwa jendela itu sejak tadi terbuka. Aku membiarkan Naruto melepaskan berkas dari tangannya, memutar kepala ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau akan tinggal di mana, Sasuke?" tanyaku sedikit berseru. Tidak menoleh, Sasuke berujar pelan.

"Aku akan mencari penginapan sementara atau kembali ke rumahku."

Aku menggigit bibir, mengingat rumah yang dimaksudnya. Aku yakin itu bukan apartemen lamanya, tapi distrik Uchiha yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Naruto terdiam sambil memejamkan mata. Hei, dia terlihat serius sekali.

"Entah kau akan menginap di mana. Tentu setelah wisatamu itu, kau tidak berkeberatan untuk tidur di bangku taman." Aku mengacungkan tinjuku pada Naruto yang segera mengatupkan bibirnya sambil memberi isyarat bahwa dia hanya bergurau. Sialnya, Sasuke menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Kau benar."

Aku ingin sekali melempar Naruto dari pahatan wajahnya itu!

"Yah, tapi aku ingin kalian berdua datang ke rumah Guru Kakashi malam ini." Naruto berkata tegas, membuatku menautkan alis dan hendak protes. Sasuke mendengus dan menghentikan gerakannya. "Ini perintah."

"Sialan! Jangan membawa gelarmu jika ingin menghilangkan kesepian karena Hinata pergi ke Kirigakure!" Aku menggebrak meja Naruto, membuatnya tertawa pelan. "Kalau ingin berkumpul kembali, bilang saja langsung!"

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke benar-benar datang, dia 'kan harus mematuhi desa sekarang. Ya, aku memang kesepian karena Hinata pergi. Tapi aku juga ingin kembali berkumpul bersama kalian lagi." Aku sedikit terpana melihat sorot ramah di mata Naruto. "Dan ingin mengenang Sasuke yang dulu sangat menyebalkan dan Sakura yang meledak-ledak, hahaha..."

Apa katanya? Mataku membulat, urat di keningku menonjol. Sasuke melompat pergi, sementara benjol di kepala Naruto benar-benar menonjol sekarang. Tidak sering aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menghajar atasanku.

.

.

Aku baru saja berpakaian saat teringat bahwa Naruto mengajak kami untuk berkumpul di rumah Guru Kakashi malam ini. Aku menatap jam dinding sambil membelitkan handuk d rambutku yang separuh basah. Tubuhku sedikit menggigil saat angin malam berebut masuk lewat jendela yang belum kututup. Aku menghela napas, berjalan menuju jendela.

Tanganku sudah akan menutup jendela saat aku melirik pot kecil di sudut jendelaku. Pot itu kupenuhi dengan tanah dan satu mawar kecil yang mulai mekar. Aku tersenyum kecil, namun tiba-tiba saja teringat peristiwa saat aku dan Naruto pergi ke dunia ilusi Tobi. Senyumku mencair sedikit.

Bukan, aku bukan mengingat saat Naruto menangkap dan menggendongku, tapi saat Sasuke dunia itu datang ke kamarku dengan setangkai mawar dan tersenyum padaku. Entah kenapa aku berharap Sasuke sekarang melompat ke jendela kamarku dan menyapaku, atau mengajakku pergi. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum lurus.

Mustahil Sasuke melakukan itu. Mengingatku saja mungkin tidak. Dia pasti sibuk mencari tempat menginap malam ini. Keh, kecil sekali kemungkinannya dia akan datang nanti. Tapi mengingat ucapannya kemarin, bagaimana ya? Itu aneh dan bagiku sedikit mengerikan. Aku tertawa miris cukup lantang, hingga dadaku sesak. Aku mengatur napas perlahan, namun terlonjak saat pintuku dibuka cukup cepat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana, gadis kecil?" Ibuku menatap datar setelah membuka pintu kamarku, menempelkan tubuh di bingkai pintu. "Ibu sempat mendengar kau tertawa seperti ingin menangis."

Aku membalikkan tubuh, menampakkan cengiran lebar. Sial, tentu aku lupa mengunci pintu tadi. Otakku berputar cepat mencari alasan. "Aku hanya merasa konyol, Bu." Ya, aku berkata jujur. Sekarang aku merasa konyol dengan berdiri di depan jendela terbuka lebar dengan handuk meliliti kepalaku dan mataku yang sudah ingin menangis, serta ditatap aneh oleh wanita yang mengenalku dengan sangat baik sepanjang hidupku.

Oh, Ibu menaikkan kedua alisnya. Baiklah, alasanku begitu diluar kewajaran. "Kau yakin, Haruno Sakura?" Ibu bertanya setengah lembut, setengah menusuk. Aku semakin heran saja.

Aku kembali membalikkan tubuh, menggerakkan tangan untuk menutup jendela. "Entahlah, Bu. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin." Aku membuka belitan handuk di kepalaku, mengusap rambutku pelan.

Meraih sisir, aku lalu menyisir rambutku. Ibu berjalan masuk, lalu berdiri di depanku dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Aku menaikkan alis saat melihat kerutan di kening Ibu, lalu kembali manatap rambutku. Mataku menyipit saat menyadari cahaya lampuku terhalang sesuatu saat aku menaikkan tatapan.

Wajah serius Ibu.

Hei, kenapa kau menatapku sedekat ini, Bu? Sungguh, aku mulai merasa curiga. Aku menempelkan punggung tangan di kening Ibu setelah meletakkan sisir dan menyingkirkan poni beliau. "Ibu sakit? Perlu kuobati?" Tanganku baru mulai mengalirkan _chakra_ saat kepala Ibu berpindah ke telingaku.

"Atau karena kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke, hm?"

"Bisa sa—Eeeh?!" Pandanganku bertumbukan dengan pandangan Ibu yang mulai lebih terlihat menyelidik. Aku berusaha menggeleng, namun persendian di kepalaku kaku. Tinggal keringat yang membasahi atas telingaku dan berusaha menempa otakku untuk berpikir. "Da-darimana Ibu tahu kalau Sasuke sudah kembali?"

Ibu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mengedikkan bahunya sambil melirikku. "Bagaimana Ibu tidak tahu kalau dia tiba-tiba sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Ayahmu tiga menit lalu." Ucapan Ibu diikuti gerakannya yang menduduki kasurku, dan gerakanku yang melompat dari sana. Aku berdiri tegap, menatap Ibu sangsi. "Periksa saja sendiri."

Aku masih memakai kaus katun merah muda menyala dengan gambar kelinci menyeringai dan celana hijau longgar selutut yang warnanya mulai kusam saat aku melompat turun dari tangga. Pasti kakiku menapak lantai dengan heboh, karena saat aku sudah menyusup ke ruang keluarga, Ayah menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Begitu juga laki-laki dengan jaket biru gelap yang kerahnya menutupi ujung dagu itu.

Mataku membulat sangat bulat.

"Sakura, perhatikan penampilanmu. Ada laki-laki muda sedang menghadapi Ayahmu sekarang, nak." Ayah terkekeh, berusaha menggodaku. Oh, tak perlu melakukan itu, wajahku sudah semerah rambut Tuan Kazekage Kelima saat aku melihat dengusan geli Sasuke.

Biarpun sudah mandi, rambutku baru kering dan belum disisir sempurna. Oh, Tuhan!

"Sasuke baru saja berkata bahwa dia menjemputmu untuk pergi. Benarkah itu, Sakura?" Suara Ayah itu menahan kakiku agar tidak meleleh. Aku bingung akan mengangguk atau menggeleng. Aku memang akan pergi, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke—setidaknya seperti itu rencana awalnya. Menatap Sasuke, dia tetap datar

Tatapan Ayah membuatku sedikit gentar. Ditambah tawa kecil Ibu yang sudah menuruni tangga. "Tuan Hokage Ketujuh meminta kami untuk mengunjungi Tuan Hokage Keenam malam ini, Ayah." Aku menelan ludah saat menyebut Naruto se-terhormat itu. "Ta-tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan..." Kalimatku berhenti saat melihat tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajah Sasuke. Sial, kenapa dia harus berkunjung saat aku benar-benar tidak siap?

"Benar, Sasuke?"

"Ya, Tuan Haruno."

Aah, syukurlah.

Sejak rekan-rekanku banyak yang diubah dan mengubah marga, aku menjadi sasaran empuk untuk bulan-bulanan mereka. Rekan-rekanku selalu berkata bahwa tidak sedikit laki-laki yang mengejarku selama ini, namun urusan Rumah Sakit Konoha sepertinya menarik banyak waktuku. Ino pernah berkelakar, bahwa aku bisa saja berakhir dengan menikahi _chakra_ ku sendiri. Hei, bukan masalah pula jika kau terus berusaha meningkatkan kemampuanmu, kan?

Jangan bertanya apa yang dilakukan Ayah dan Ibu saat undangan pernikahan Ino sampai ke tangan mereka. Aku harus duduk mendengarkan nasihat tentang keindahan dan keajaiban cinta dari mereka. Saat itu, yang lewat di pikiranku adalah aku dan Sasuke yang pernah saling berniat untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Cih, jangan sampai keinginan membunuh ternyata adalah salah satu keajaiban cinta.

"Jadi begitu..." Ayah mengelus janggutnya sementara Sasuke menyesap perasan apel yang disajikan Ibu. "Lantas, mengapa kau tidak bergegas Haruno Sakura?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, menguapkan kepanikan yang tadi menyelubungi diriku. "Te-tentu saja." Aku segera memindahkan tubuh dan nyawaku ke dalam kamar. Tidak ada waktu untuk berbaring dan berkeluh kepada bantalku. Aku menyambar baju apapun yang kulihat pertama kali di lemari, mengenakannya, dan segera menyiapkan hal penting lainnya.

Aku melirik ke arah pot kecilku, tersenyum samar.

Aku berakhir dengan berdiri di depan pintu sambil memperbaiki posisi sepatu selututku. Ayah dan Ibu berdiri bersama di bingkai pintu, menatapku yang melambaikan tangan sambil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah meminta diri dan berjalan duluan. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara Ibu yang terdengar menyebalkan, "Sepertinya giliran Sakura kecil kita yang akan mengubah marganya."

Aku berlari kecil untuk bisa berjalan selangkah dibelakang Sasuke. Dia seperti dulu, tidak banyak berbicara. Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya yang memilih jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai—hingga aku bahkan tidak mengenal jalanan itu dengan baik.

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" Aku membuka mulut, menatap lambang klan Uchiha di punggung tegap Sasuke. "Aku merasa sedikit asing."

"Hn."

Aku merasakan denyutan di keningku. Lagi-lagi jawaban pendek itu. Aku memutar otak, mencari bahan pembicaraan untuk meramaikan kondisi. "Sasuke, kenapa kau mampir tadi?" Nah, ini pertanyaan yang sangat kuinginkan jawabannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku belum pergi?"

"Ada perempuan yang berdiri di depan jendela terbuka dengan kepala berlilit handuk." Sasuke bergerak dengan kecepatan tetap, namun membuat mataku membulat. Astaga, jangan sampai suara tawa-tangisku tadi sampa ke telinganya. "Aku sendiri butuh penunjuk jalan."

"Begitu..." Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil menyusupkan tangan ke dalam saku _sweater_ panjangku. Jika ada orang yang melihat dari ketinggian, tentu aku dan Sasuke akan terlihat menggelikan. Sasuke dengan setelan biru gelap dan aku dengan warna merah dan hijau.

Eh, tunggu sebentar.

Aku menatap lekat tubuh Sasuke yang terus bergerak. Jika dia membutuhkan penunjuk jalan, mengapa dia yang berjalan di depanku? Aku mengambil langkah yang lebih besar, berjalan di samping bahunya. "Tapi, Sasuke..."

"Kau berisik."

Bibirku terkatup, mataku membulat. Kepalaku lalu menunduk bersamaan bibirku yang bergetar dan pandanganku yang meredup. Tanganku mengepal sambil menghela napas. Mungkin, aku akan melamar _chakra_ ku sendiri dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Sama seperti dulu." Sasuke melanjutkan, mambuat keningku berkerut. Aku meliriknya, namun dia tidak menoleh padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud kalimatnya barusan, namun kami sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Guru Kakashi saat aku baru akan bertanya.

"Benar gedung yang ini?" Sasuke melirikku, aku mengangguk.

Dia membiarkanku berjalan di depan saat menaiki tangga menuju ke atas. Hanya suara langkah kaki kami yang mengusir kesunyian. Beberapa orang yang juga melewati tangga melirik kami—atau tepatnya Sasuke—dengan sedikit terkejut. Aku memberi senyum pada mereka yang mulai menatap Sasuke dengan tidak begitu ramah. Sasuke sendiri tetap tidak peduli dan mengikuti langkahku.

Keadaan di lorong tidak lebih baik dari tangga. Orang-orang yang akan masuk ataupun keluar kamar mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah saat aku dan Sasuke lewat. Tatapan mereka begitu keras, dan aku berusaha melunakannya dengan senyum. Sasuke? Lagi-lagi hanya menatap datar ke depan.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan "Hatake Kakashi" di bagian atas. Aku mengetuk pintu itu, sementara Sasuke melempar pandangan ke seluruh penghuni apartemen yang ada di sekitar kami. Lambang Uchiha di punggung Sasuke sepertinya sangat menarik perhatian sejak tadi.

"Masuk saja." Suara Guru Kakashi terdengar, membuatku sedikit menarik lengan Sasuke agar ikut denganku yang mulai memutar knop pintu. Sasuke tak bergeming, membuatku mengkuti arah pandangannya. Orang-orang yang lewat memandanginya. Bahkan seorang anak kecil menatapnya dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kenapa belum masuk?" Kakashi sudah berdiri di belakang pintu, menghancurkan lamunan Sasuke. Aku menarik lengan jaket Sasuke, memporandakan pikirannya. Aku membungkukkan badan, Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Selamat malam, Tuan Hokage Keenam." Begitu bunyi salam yang kulontarkan.

"Astaga, Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi tertawa riang, menepuk kepala Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi menolak terlukis di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Kalian bahkan diizinkan mengumpat pada Naruto malam ini, di sini. Kita berkumpul sebagai anggota tim tujuh, anak-anak. Bukan sebagai atasan dan bawahan."

"Kakashi..." Sasuke angkat bicara, menggerakkan kepala agar tangan Guru Kakashi menyingkir dari kepalanya. Beberapa orang yang melintasi lorong menatap Sasuke lagi. Entah karena lambang di punggungnya, atau karena keberaniannya menyebut nama guru secara langsung. Guru Kakashi mengangkat alis. Sasuke menatap datar.

"Pertama, aku tidak suka kepalaku disentuh." Guru Kakashi tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu, menurunkan tangannya. "Kedua, aku bukan anak kecil." Senyum terbentuk di atas dagu Guru Kakashi, menatap Sasuke hangat. "Ketiga dan yang paling penting, aku tidak butuh izin untuk mencela Naruto, apapun dia sekarang."

"Tahu adat sedikit, Sasuke. Dia atasanmu sekarang." Guru Kakashi menatap kami dengan sorot mata jenaka. "Setidaknya jangan menghinanya di kegiatan resmi."

Mata Sasuke menatap sinis. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Wah, kalian datang bersamaan, ya?" Naruto muncul dengan wajah berseri dan sorot mata menggoda saat melihatku dan Sasuke berdiri sejajar, terlampau berdekatan. Aku menatapnya tajam, segera masuk ke dalam dan mengacungkan kepalan tanganku. Aku bisa mendengar Guru Kakashi mengajak Sasuke masuk dan segera menutup pintu.

"Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke menjemputmu, Sakura? Wah, sepertinya begitu. Aku sejak tadi melihat kalian berjalan bersama dari jendela Guru Kakashi. Astaga, aku harus menjadi undangan prioritas ganda nanti. Sebagai Hokage dan sebagai sahabat kalian." Nada bicara Naruto semakin memuakkan, membuatnya menghindari tinjuku yang kuakui tergolong lemah karena perasaanku bergemuruh. Aku segera menoleh pada Sasuke yang kuharap bisa menarikku dari tatapan menggoda Naruto.

"Biarkan saja dia." Guru Kakashi menengahi.

Sasuke mengangguk, melanjutkan dengan nada sarkatis. "Begitulah seorang laki-laki lemah yang ditinggalkan istrinya. Seenak hati menggoda perempuan lain."

Guru Kakashi tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk-angguk. Naruto melotot pada Sasuke, meraung marah. Mereka mulai bergulat ringan di atas lantai kayu, sementara aku tertawa keras. Kalimat Sasuke selalu menusuk tajam dan tepat sasaran. Guru Kakashi tertawa pelan, lalu menepuk bahuku.

"Sakura, mereka mungkin akan mengganggu orang yang di bawah. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Melompat ke tengah mereka sangatlah tidak etis. Meneriaki mereka hanya akan percuma. Seketika, aku mengatakan kalimat yang membuat diriku sendiri memerah rona, sekaligus membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti bergulat.

"Pria yang sudah menikah namun ditinggalkan istrinya dan pria yang belum menikah sama saja. Mereka harus bersikap seperti bujang yang bernasib sama. Sasuke, kau terlalu pedas pada Naruto. Dan kau Naruto, kau seharusnya membantu Sasuke mencari perempuan yang mau membantunya merestorasi Uchiha." Aku berkacak pinggang, merasa sedikit heran saat Naruto dan Sasuke bertatapan—setidaknya mereka berhenti bergulat. Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, mengelus dagunya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan satu, Sakura. Tapi aku belum tahu perempuan itu bersedia atau tidak. Sasuke sendiri menyetujui gagasanku itu." Naruto menjerit pelan saat Sasuke menubrukkan telapak tangannya ke pangkal leher Naruto. Aku bisa menangkap raut aneh Sasuke, sekaligus rasa penasaran yang menyelubungiku. "Tapi kurasa perempuan itu bersedia. Benar kan, Sasuke?" Naruto melanjutkan dengan tatapan menggoda ke arah Sasuke.

Selanjutnya, Guru Kakashi tertawa keras dan pergulatan kembali terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto—yang kali ini dimulai dengan wajah kesal Sasuke. Aku sendiri seperti menempel di lantai saat mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan suami Hinata itu sebelum tinju menabrak wajahnya, memaksa mulutnya berhenti bicara.

"Kita mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Dia baik hati, cantik, kuat, dan sangat berbakat. Yah, walaupun perempuan itu cerewet dan mudah marah. Hahaha..."

.

.

Guru Kakashi bertukar cerita denganku. Dia duduk di depan meja makan, sedangkan aku mencelupkan sendok ke dalam panci, di dapur. Dua laki-laki lainnya hanya saling menatap dengan napas terengah dan keringat mengalir dari pori-pori. Tidak ada pula yang boleh melupakan tanda kemerahan dan darah di sudut bibir mereka. Singkat kata, kacau.

"Kalian berdua seperti biasa, menyusahkan Sakura." Guru membuka percakapan dengan dua orang yang duduk di depannya. "Dia datang untuk beristirahat, bukan untuk membuang _chakra_ nya di luka konyol kalian."

"Dia yang menginginkannya." Sasuke berucap, membuatku menenggak ludah. Ya, dengan diri mereka yang sekarang, luka-luka itu hanya hiasan kecil yang akan menghilang dalam semalam. Aku menenggelamkan butiran gula ke dalam gelas teh, mengaduk tanpa suara.

"Bisakah kau ramah sedikit saja, Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit berteriak. Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil memindahkan isi panci ke dalam empat mangkuk putih sama rata.

"Oh, diamlah." Aku berjalan ke meja makan dengan nampan lebar di tangan dan tatapan menusuk di mata. Tanganku membagikan empat porsi _udon_ dan empat gelas teh hangat di depan hidung mereka. "Jika kalian tidak bisa membantu, setidaknya jangan mengganggu."

Guru Kakashi menatap hidangan di depannya dengan mata berbinar saat aku sudah mengambil kursi. "Sakura, kau sudah pantas mengubah margamu."

Aku tersipu, lalu segera mendengus pelan. "Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat, guru."

"Keh, kalau kau seperti itu, Guru Kakashi mungkin akan mengubah margamu. Dia sudah lama membujang. Benar kan, guru?" Naruto menyenggol lengan Guru Kakashi yang tertawa. Aku terkejut, menatapnya serius dan takut. Guru Kakashi menepuk kepalaku akrab, mencetak lekuk senyum di maskernya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kau mengotori lambang keluargamu." Sasuke berucap sambil menatapku datar. Naruto memajukan kepalanya, menjelajahi bajuku dengan tatapannya.

"Aaa, benar." Naruto mengangguk, menjulurkan telunjuknya ke lambang keluarga Haruno yang tersemat rapi di _sweater_ ku. "Ada noda masakan tepat di sebelah—ouch!"

Keningku berkerut sambil menempelkan buku jari terkepal ke hidung Naruto. "Kau sudah beristri dan menjadi pemimpin desa tapi semakin tidak tahu etika, ya. Sama sekali tidak berubah." Guru Kakashi berkomentar pedas dengan menyelipkan tawa dan wajah ramah. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak suka mengotori lambang klanku di luar situasi yang memaksa seperti pertarungan." Aku mengangkat alis sambil menatap Sasuke. Tak sering dia berbicara panjang-panjang walau wajahnya tetap tidak berkespresi. "Belajarlah untuk menjaga lambang keluarga." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menatapku lurus.

Mataku melebar dan menyipit bergantian. Apa maksudnya itu? Aku menoleh pada Guru Kakashi dan Naruto yang mengangkat bahu.

Instingku—lagi-lagi tanpa sebab yang aku ketahui—berkeras bahwa mereka berbohong.

"Err...terima kasih atas sarannya. Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Hn. Mari makan." Sasuke meraih sumpitnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari isi mangkuknya. Aku, Naruto, dan Guru Kakashi mengucapkan hal yang sama bersamaan setelah saling bertatapan. Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, bahkan sejak dia berterima kasih padaku sore tadi.

Bukan.

Aku melirik tiga laki-laki di sekitarku sambil mengunyah mie perlahan. Guru Kakashi dan Naruto juga bersikap janggal, menatap Sasuke sedikit-sedikit dengan raut wajah yang seperti tidak puas. Aku mengernyit, berusaha menganalisa.

Sasuke menenggak ludahnya, menatap mangkuknya. Aku cemas dengan rasa hidanganku di lidah Sasuke, keringat mengaliri kakiku. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku cepat. "Besok adalah hari peringatan kelahiranmu."

"Ah, benar juga, Sasu—eh?" Aku nyaris tersedak kuah. Mataku membulat, mengarah pada Sasuke yang kembali menyantap makanannya dengan gerakan sedikit kaku. "Ka-kau mengingatnya?" Jantungku memompa banyak sekali darah ke wajahku, membuatku tidak mengindahkan seringai di bibir Naruto yang tiba-tiba digantikan ringisan kesal.

"Hanya teringat saja." suara Sasuke sangat hampir tidak kudengar. Bagiku, itu alasan yang terlalu biasa. Aku tersenyum hambar, mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin Naruto yang mengabarkannya.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kita ini kan rekan tim, hal seperti itu tentu wajar untuk diingat." Naruto tersenyum lebar, menepuk pundak Sasuke keras-keras. "Kalaupun terlupa, pasti tiba-tiba saja teringat. Benar kan?"

"Ya, ada kasus seperti itu." Guru Kakashi mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lagi, melirik Sasuke yang tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan wajah kusut dan lelah. Tanganku menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhku, mulutku menguap.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika semalam aku pulang hanya bersama Sasuke dan tidak menunggu Naruto yang berurusan dengan kamar mandi. Aku merasa canggung—atau lebih tepatnya gugup—jika hanya berdua dengannya. Mungkin karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya? Terlebih dengan sikapnya yang menurutku aneh itu.

Asal tahu saja, semalam Sasuke tampak nyaman melibatkan diri dengan pembicaraan Guru Kakashi dan Naruto yang membahas _hal sensitif_ —pernikahan. Aku memilih untuk bersedia mencuci piring setelah berkali-kali menangkap mata Naruto dan Guru Kakashi melirikku setelah berkedip pada Sasuke sambil mulut mereka berdeham.

Siapa juga yang tidak akan merasa risih dan janggal jika seperti itu?

"Sakura! Kau tidak punya jadwal kerja?"

Ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku _perlahan_ hingga membuat telapak tanganku menempel di telingaku secara tiba-tiba. Pikiranku tentang kunjungan semalam segera meletus dan hilang seperti gelembung sabun. "Tidak ada, Bu!" Aku meluruskan pinggangku setelah Ibu selesai mengetuk. "Biarkan aku beristirahat hari ini, Bu! Kumohon." Aku kembali membenamkan diri ke dalam selimut.

"Kau seperti baru menjalankan misi pertama saja." Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan Ibu di balik pintu. Tapi samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar Ibu berbincang dengan seseorang di sana. Aku yakin itu bukan Ayah, dan diskusi mereka terasa cukup akrab. Sepertinya aku mengenali suara lain yang nyaris tak terdengar itu.

Tunggu dulu.

Aku seketika melempar selimutku dan segera membiarkan matahari menyinari kamarku dengan membuka tirai dan jendela. Segera, aku menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Bagaimana kalau yang di balik pintu itu Sasuke? Biarpun kemungkinannya kecil, aku harus tetap _waspada._ Sekarang, dia jauh lebih aneh—atau tepatnya lebih tidak seperti biasa—dari sebelumnya.

Kemudian, ada dua suara.

Pertama, langkah kaki menjauh diikuti kalimat pelan, "Baiklah, kuserahkan Sakura padamu saja kalau begitu." Dengan amat cepat, aku mengidentifikasi suara itu sebagai milik Ibu. Aku curiga dan penasaran dengan arti kalimat itu.

Kedua, suara tangan menggenggam gagang pintu kamarku dari luar. Berhitung dengan keadaan, aku menjauhkan diri dari pintu agar dapat berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu. Otakku _mematangkan_ strategi sementara jantungku berdegup cemas dan penasaran dengan keringat meluap dari pori-pori tubuhku.

Diikuti suara pintu yang sudah sekian bulan tidak kuminyaki, aku bisa melihat sosok itu yang berseru tertahan. Mataku membulat dengan alis berkerut, semakin bingung walau tidak begitu bingung. Ingin mendengus lega atau berseru kecewa, tubuhku hanya terdiam menatap sosok itu—yang sepertinya bingung melihatku memasang kuda-kuda dengan piyama melekati tubuh.

Aih, konyol—tentu saja.

"Wah, sudah bangun rupanya jidat pemalas yang bertambah tua ini. Bergegas! Ada urusan genting yang harus dituntaskan, jidat! Jangan buat ulang tahunmu menjadi alasan."

Uhm, apa iya Sasuke mau merepotkan dirinya dengan menyamar menjadi Ino?

.

.

Aku menggerutu sambil mengusap wajahku yang masih merindukan kantuk. Ino menarikku cepat-cepat setelah aku selesai menggosok gigi, membuatku tidak bersiap-siap dengan benar. Mulutku mengunyah nasi kepal yang sempat kutarik dari baki makanan yang tadi dipegang Ibu.

"Tidak baik makan sambil berjalan, tahu!" seru Ino sambil menoleh padaku. Aku mengerucutkan bibir, menatapnya kesal. Dia kembali berbalik, mengambil langkah besar dan cepat.

 _Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, Ino!_

Aku membatin sambil tetap mengunyah dan menelan. Belasan tahun berkawan dengannya membuatku tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya kami berdebat jika aku masih tiga perempat sadar. Langkahku nyaris berlari saat Ino menarikku semakin cepat. Aku masih bingung, mengapa Ino mau repot-repot mengunjungi rumahku jika dia bisa menggunakan ponselnya yang ada tiga buah itu.

Seingatku, aku tidak punya janji dengannya.

Kenapa kami mengarah ke rumahnya? Aku berniat untuk bertanya, tapi perutku yang meraung membuatku menugaskan mulutku untuk berurusan dengan nasi kepal dahulu, sebelum melontarkan kebingunganku.

Ino berhenti mendadak, membuatku hampir menabrak punggungnya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa bangunan yang Ino putar gagang pintunya adalah toko bunga keluarganya. Aku terbatuk saat beberapa butir nasi meleset dan masuk ke tenggorokanku. Sambil menepuk dadaku, aku mengikuti Ino masuk ke dalam.

"Nah, sudah kukatakan tadi." Ino segera mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, melemparkan botol air mineral padaku setelah membuka laci mejanya. Aku menatapnya sambil menelan isi botol itu, berusaha mengembalikan nasi-nasi itu ke kerongkongan. "Jangan sampai kau mati konyol saat mengantar nanti, jidat."

"Mengantar?" Aku meremas botol kosong itu, melemparnya ke tempat sampah di dekat kakiku. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ino menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, segera menggelung rambutnya ke atas dan menyisipkan pensil untuk menahan rambutnya. "Kau lupa, jidat? Astaga, kupikir jidat lebarmu itu bisa menyimpan banyak informasi."

Aku menatapnya sengit, berjalan mendekatinya. "Jika menurutmu memang begitu, babi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah berkata akan membantumu mengantar pesanan bunga." Ujung telunjukku mengarah tepat ke hidungnya. Ino membulatkan matanya dengan kening bekerut.

"Jelas-jelas kemarin kau bilang akan menggantikan Sai membantuku, jidat!"

"Jelas-jelas kemarin kita tidak bertemu, babi!" Ujung hidung kami bertemu, mata kami beradu. Pandanganku menyelami bola mata birunya. Sebelah alisku naik saat melihat tatapan Ino tidak begitu fokus. Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau berbohong."

"Hee? Apa katamu jidat?" Ino menatapku dengan keningnya yang sangat berkerut. Ada sebutir kecil keringat mengaliri pelipis Ino—walau aku tidak begitu yakin apakah itu menandakan kebohongannya atau kelelahannya. "Jangan menuduhku saat kau yang mulai pikun." serunya cukup keras.

Aku menggeleng, menahan kedua pundak Ino sambil menatap matanya. "Kau tahu kita tidak bertemu kemarin, Ino. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong di depan orang yang sudah mengenalmu sangat lama, tahu!"

"Ah, kau ini ya!" Ino menepis tanganku lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Kalau tidak mau membantuku jangan berkelit seperti itu, jidat! Banyak sekali alasan konyolmu, ya."

"Tapi kau yang menarikku, babi!" Enak saja dia menuduhku berkelit.

Ino mengedikkan bahunya, menatapku. "Jadi kau mau membantuku atau mau pulang, heh? Tidakkah menyenangkan menyibukkan diri bersama sahabat karib di hari ulang tahun?" Aku menatap lekat wajah Ino yang seperti penuh kemenangan dan sedikit—gugup?

Ini aneh.

Apa mungkin semua orang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

Sepatu Ino mengetuk lantai toko berkali-kali seperti detak jarum jam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

Ino berkata, dia _meringankan_ pekerjaanku dengan _hanya_ memberi lima buket bunga untuk diantarkan. Dengan bayaran beberapa potong roti mentega dari Ino, aku sekarang sudah menyelesaikan separuh tugasku. Buket keempat ini cukup besar, membuatku harus bersusah payah membawanya hingga lenganku ikut menempel di pintu gerbang saat akan mengetuk.

Gerbang kayu besar itu terbuka setelah tiga ketukan, menampakkan dua orang pria dengan kening yang dibebat. Aku membungkuk hormat, menyampaikan maksudku pada salah satu dari mereka. Pria itu mengangguk, mengambil buket itu dari tanganku.

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih kembali." Aku kembali membungkuk hormat lalu membalikkan badan. Kedua pria itu kembali menutup gerbang bersama kakiku yang melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, Kak Sakura! Berhenti!" Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang gadis berlari menahan gerbang yang mulai tertutup. Gadis itu berbicara cepat pada kedua pria tadi.

" Baik Nona Hanabi." Kedua pria tadi mengangguk pada Hanabi, lalu kembali membuka gerbang. Sedikit bingung, aku berjalan kembali menuju mereka. Hanabi berlari kecil mendekatiku dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Hanabi? Ada yang perlu kubantu atau ada sesuatu yang salah?" Aku menyingkirkan buket terakhir dari depan wajahku, menatap Hanabi yang menyeka keringat di lehernya.

"Eh, bunganya sudah dibayar belum, Kak?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengantarnya saja. Tapi biasanya sudah kan?"

"Aaa, benarkah seperti itu?"

"Semua sudah dibayar tuntas, Nona Hanabi." Seorang wanita datang, menepuk pundak Hanabi. "Anda tentu bisa melihat kesibukan Nona Haruno, kan? Kenapa mengulur waktunya?"

Hanabi menoleh, menatap wanita itu dengan mata sedikit membesar. "Bibi Natsu, aku bukannya bermaksud begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Wanita yang sepertinya adalah pengasuh Hanabi itu membawa buket bunga yang kuantarkan. "Ah, maafkan Nona Hanabi, Nona Haruno. Dia memang begini jika ditinggalkan Nona Hinata."

"Bibi Natsu!"

"Ayo, Nona Hanabi. Karena Nona Hinata tidak ada, lebih banyak lagi vas bunga yang harus kita ganti isinya." Aku terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Hanabi yang berlipat-lipat. "Aaa, terima kasih sudah mengantar bunganya, Nona Haruno."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih kembali. Sampai jumpa, Hanabi."

"Kak Sakura, jangan pergi dulu." Hanabi menahan tanganku. Senyum yang baru saja kutampakkan sedikit luntur. Sikap Hanabi terlalu aneh. Wanita pengasuh tadi kembali menegur Hanabi, namun adik sepupu mendiang Neji ini sepertinya lumayan keras kepala. Hanabi menggaruk rambutnya, bola matanya bergerak-gerak. Alisku sudah sangat terangkat.

"Ah! Tentu saja, selamat ulang tahun, Kak Sakura." Hanabi menjabat sebelah tanganku dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Aku kembali melengkungkan senyum, mengangguk.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hanabi." Aku memindahkan tanganku ke pipinya, mengusap dan mencubitnya. "Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya secara langsung."

"Semoga panjang umur, Nona Haruno." Natsu segera mendahului mulut Hanabi yang sudah terbuka. Natsu menatap Hanabi yang masam, lalu tersenyum padaku. "Saya tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Nona Hanabi berusaha mengulur waktu Anda, tapi senang bertemu Anda. Sampai jumpa, Nona Haruno. Ayo, Nona Hanabi."

"Kembali." Aku membalas senyum Natsu, mengangguk padanya dan Hanabi. Tangan Natsu menggenggam lengan Hanabi, menariknya masuk. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga aku hanya menatap gerbang kayu itu sambil berpikir keras.

 _Ya, Nona Natsu. Aku juga tidak mengerti alasan Hanabi._

Menghela napas, aku membaca kartu yang terselip di buket terakhir.

Penginapan Konoha.

.

.

"Saya ingin mengantar buket bunga ini." Aku menatap resepsionis di depanku ramah. "Ada seseorang di penginapan ini yang memesannya. Ah, saya dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka."

"Begitu." Resepsionis itu mengangguk. "Apa di situ tertulis nomor kamar atau nama pemesannya?"

Aku menarik kartu pesanan hati-hati, menghindari kerusakan bunga-bunga di buket itu. "Di sini tertulis nomor kamarnya." Aku menyerahkan kartu itu pada resepsionis yang segera membuka buku tamunya. Dia membalikkan halaman buku tamu itu sambil sesekali melirik kartu yang kuserahkan.

"Kamar nomor dua puluh tiga atas nama—oh, biar saya hubungi pemesannya dulu. Bisakah Anda menunggu sebentar, Nona?" Aku mengangguk bersama tangan resepsionis itu yang meraih telepon di dekatnya. Dia tidak menelepon lama, mungkin hanya memastikan pesanan.

"Nona, anda bisa mengantar langsung buketnya ke kamar nomor dua puluh tiga." Resepsionis itu membuyarkan pikiranku. "Tuan yang menginap di sana mengatakan, nona bisa meletakkan pesanannya di meja pertama yang nona lihat."

"Masuk ke kamarnya? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tuan itu yang mengatakannya, nona. Ini kunci cadangannya, kamarnya ada di sebelah sana."

Aku menatap resepsionis itu tak percaya. Dia hanya mengangguk, menyodorkan sebuah kunci. "Apa boleh buat, baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Aku berjalan cepat, mengikuti petunjuk dari resepsionis. Sambil menapakkan kakiku ke lantai keramik, otakku bekerja cepat mengumpulkan berbagai keanehan yang kuhadapi. Dan yang paling aneh adalah pemesan terakhir ini. Bagaimana bisa dia mengizinkan orang asing masuk ke kamarnya? Dan jika dia bisa dihubungi oleh resepsionis—yang tentu saja menghubungi telepon kamarnya—berarti dia ada di kamarnya sekarang.

Langkahku terhenti. Siapa nama pemesan ini tadi?

"Astaga, resepsionis itu belum menyebutkan nama pemesannya tadi." Aku menatap anak kunci di tanganku. "Ah, tapi itu tidak penting."

Tunggu dulu, jika pemesan itu ada di kamar, mengapa resepsionis itu memberikan kunci kamarnya?

Berbagai kemungkinan membayangi otakku.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu bernomor 23. Tanganku menyisipkan anak kunci yang kudapat ke lubang kunci, memutarnya dengan hentakan. Aku memusatkan _chakra_ di tanganku yang membuka pintu untuk berjaga-jaga. Kakiku berjalan perlahan, mataku bergerak lincah mencari meja di tengah keremangan kamar ini. Hanya ventilasi kecil yang menjadi pemasok cahaya.

Itu dia!

Semakin waspada, aku menempatkan buket bunga itu di atas meja. Tugasku selesai. Rasa penasaran akan sosok si pemesan yang aneh membuatku ingin menjelajahi kamar ini, walau hanya dengan pandangan. Aku melangkah ke samping, melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat lebih jauh. Jantungku tiba-tiba seperti malfungsi saat telingaku menangkap sebuah deru napas.

"Nyalakan lampunya." Suara berat yang lirih menghampiriku.

"Siapa itu?" Mataku bergerak sangat cepat, telingaku menangkap sejumlah suara _poff_ pelan. Tanganku mengepal, kakiku berjalan mundur.

"Aku menyuruhmu menyalakan lampu, bukannya berusaha keluar." Aku menoleh ke segala arah, sudut mataku sempat menangkap kepulan asap di bagian kamar yang lebih dalam. Jantungku kembali berdetak, namun frekuensinya terlampau cepat. "Apa sulitnya menekan saklar di dekat telingamu itu?" Suara itu sedikit membentak, membuatku memasang kuda-kuda.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" Aku mengambil langkah mundur semakin besar. "Atau aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku saja yang menyalakan lampunya." Aku berhitung dengan keadaan secepat mungkin. Tepat saat aku mendengar suara saklar ditekan, tinjuku menghantam ke depan—apapun atau siapapun yang akan merasakannya.

PET

BRUGH

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SAKURA!"

Semua menjadi jelas. Alasan Ino berbohong tentu untuk membawaku ke sini. Hanabi yang berusaha mengulur waktuku tentu untuk mematangkan persiapan. Resepsionis itu tentu hanya mengikuti perintah—yang kemungkinan besar diucapkan oleh Naruto.

Dan berikutnya aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke bersikap sangat di luar kewajaran, hingga mau repot-repot berkunjung ke rumahku, bahkan berbincang dengan Ayah.

Uchiha itu sulit ditebak, ya?

* * *

 **Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga**

 **Kilas Balik Beberapa Hari**

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Ma?" Sarada menatap Sakura antusias. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, lalu tertawa. Sarada menatap lebih lekat, keningnya bertaut saat Sakura hendak menempelkan dua jari di keningnya. Cepat, Sarada menahan lengan Mamanya.

"Tidak ada lain kali, Mama. Harus saat ini juga."

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aaa, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, ya?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mama harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau."

Sarada bisa merasakan jemari Sakura mengacak rambutnya. Mereka berbalas senyum. "Kau ini, benar-benar mirip dengan Papamu. Nah, setelah itu, ternyata Paman Naruto dan teman-teman Mama yang lain sudah bersiap di penginapan Papamu."

Sarada membulatkan matanya. "Jadi, pemesan aneh itu Papa?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kemudian?"

"Kemudian, mereka menyerahkan sebuah kue pada Mama. Lalu,"

"Tunggu sebentar, Mama. Bagaimana dengan orang yang Mama tinju tadi?" Sakura menggaruk dagunya, berpikir. Selang beberapa detik, dia menyeringai.

"Itu Papa, sayang." Mata Sarada melebar. "Mama tidak menghantamnya secara langsung, kok. Mama hanya meninju angin, tapi angin yang terdorong itu mengenai Papa. Papa terdorong ke belakang dan nyaris saja terjengkang."

"Mama jahat." Sarada menggembungkan pipinya. Sakura berseru tertahan sambil menjepit pipi Sarada dengan jarinya. "A-aduh, Mama! Sakit!"

"Papa yang jahat, sayang. Membuat Mama panik seperti itu. Terang saja Mama membela diri." Sakura menaikkan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Baiklah, Ma. Lupakan itu dan kembali ke cerita." Sarada mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja bersemu merah. "Mama kenapa?"

"Aaa, saat itu, Papa tiba-tiba berseru keras menyuruh Mama untuk tidak menerima kue yang saat itu dipegang Paman Naruto."

"Mungkin Papa mau memberikannya sendiri pada Mama." tebak Sarada. Sakura tersenyum sambil mengacak lagi rambut Sarada, membuatnya sangat berantakan.

"Mama juga dulu berpikir demikian, sayang. Ternyata Papa menyodorkan buket bunga itu pada Mama dengan raut datar yang memuakkan dan tiba-tiba saja saat Mama menerimanya, _poff!_ Bunga itu berubah menjadi ini." Sarada berseru takjub, menatap pangkuan Mamanya. "Dan Papamu berkata—dengan patah-patah tentunya..."

* * *

 **Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga**

 **Waktu Normal**

Seisi kelas menatap Sarada yang memegang sebuah _apron_ putih dengan kedua tangannya. Sarada bergegas mengenakan _apron_ itu, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Shino sejak tadi tersenyum melihat para muridnya yang tampak menunggu—dia juga hadir dalam kejutan itu dulu dan sudah bisa menebak ceritanya sejak Sarada menunjukkan _apron_ itu.

Sarada menampakkan kedua mata hitamnya, menyeringai tipis pada Bolt yang segera mendengus. _Lihat, aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Uzumaki!_ Bibir Sarada kemudian bergerak,

"Papa menggantungkan _apron_ ini di leher Mama lalu berkata, 'Aku tidak mau kau ceroboh lagi dan malah mengotori lambang Uchiha nanti, Sakura.' sambil menempelkan dua jarinya di kening Mama seperti ini." Sarada menempelkan dua jari di keningnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Dan dengan melakukan itu, Mama tahu kalau Papa sudah menepati janjinya untuk pulang, walaupun sekarang Papa belum pulang lagi. Dengan memakai _apron_ ini, Mama selalu ingat bahwa dia harus menjaga keluarga kami sambil menunggu Papa kembali, lagi." Sarada membungkukkan badannya, menghormat.

Tidak ada tepuk tangan yang menyambutnya, hanya keheningan dan pandangan mata yang menghujaninya. Mata Sarada melempar pandangan ke seluruh kelas sambil melepaskan _apron_ yang dipakainya.

"Silahkan pilih penampil selanjutnya, Uchiha Sarada." Shino menuliskan penilaiannya, mengangguk pada Sarada yang juga mengangguk patuh. Tidak seperti tadi, keheningan masih menaungi kelas. Shino berdeham, memecahkan kesunyian. "Apa kalian punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan pada Sarada, anak-anak?"

Hening.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan, Bolt. Aku tahu." Sarada berkata datar, namun matanya menyorot Bolt tajam. Bocah bermata biru itu membulatkan matanya sambil menoleh ke teman-temannya yang menatapnya. Mendengus, dia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jika itu maumu, Sarada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan karena kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku, hari ini kita seri. Aku mengakuinya." Bolt terkekeh, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Sarada menarik satu ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Aku menghargai itu."

"Sarada, aku ingin bertanya." Giliran Mitsuki yang berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Shino menoleh pada Sarada yang kemudian mengangguk. Mitsuki terbatuk sebentar, melirik Bolt yang duduk sambil tersenyum. "Mengapa Mamamu mau menunggu?"

"Silahkan, Sarada."

"Kalian tahu, aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada Mama." Sarada mengehela napas, tersenyum sambil menatap langit-langit. Bibirnya bergerak menjawab, kemudian bahkan Shino terperangah dan seisi kelas bahkan melupakan niat mereka untuk bertepuk tangan.

"Karena tidak ada klan yang menghargai cinta lebih dari Uchiha."

.

.

Sebuah fanfiksi

Untuk meramaikan kontes tahunan Banjir TomatCeri

2015

 **Sekian.**


End file.
